April Fool's Day Hurricane of 2023
This page was inspired by The April Fool's Day Tsunami of 1946, I do not want you to see this as some offensive page, but as any ordinary hypothetical storm. If for any reason this offends or isn't following the rules of any sort, please message me ASAP and I will fix whatever is necessary. Overview This storm marked the beginning of the 2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season, the actual name was Arlene, but was given the famous nickname after the wide conception of April Fools and not taking this seriously. Soon after developing into a Category 5, Hurricane, it moved towards South East Texas and South Louisiana, issuing Hurricane Warnings and Flash Flood warnings for the areas that recieved torrential rainfall and the impact from this hurricane. Even though the signs of a Hurricane was obvious, thousands of people in danger didn't react and soon paid the price. The April Fool's Day Hurricane On March 20, a low pressure system was spotted using NHC radar in the open Atlantic Ocean, but the low pressure system was weakening slowly which appeared to have dissipated, but it came back stronger than previously. Several hours passed, and this system began to develop into a well circulated storm with winds of 25 mph. March 22 marked the start of Tropical Depression One. One slowly moved towards the South East Coast of the United States and issued Tropical Storm Watches, Flash Flood Watches, and Wind Advisories for South East Florida. One then moved into the Gulf of Mexico and began to shrink in size, but intensify rapidly, within 1 day of entering the gulf, One became the first tropical storm of the season, Tropical Storm Arlene. Arlene soon began to strengthen quickly, Arlene soon became the first category 1 after 20 hours as being a tropical storm. Arlene then became stationary but not large enough to issue warnings or cause damage with outerbands. Arlene yet again went under rapid intensification and dramatically increased into a severe Category 4, alongside with the intensity, the size increased from 150 miles to 350 miles wide. Arlene then began to move quickly towards the South East United States, but moved again once more back into the open Atlantic. On March 31, Arlene began to move slowly into the Yucatán Peninsula, Arlene made landfall with gusts up to 150 mph and over 2 ft in flooding. Developing in warm waters, Arlene began to strengthen slowly, late March 31 had encountered a Category 5 Hurricane. Arlene soon moved upwards, it was expected my multiple forecast models to move away or weaken, and residents in the area which looked in danger didn't take necessary precautions. On April 1, Arlene soon moved into the vicinity of Texas and was said to move inland, little amounts of people took this seriously and began to evacuate or protect themselves, while the rest just didn't expect a Hurricane, just rainfall and wind. Soon after, Arlene made devastating landfall in South East Texas which left areas flooding, 45 ft storm surges, houses destroyed, and multiple reports of drowning deaths. Arlene soon moved into inland Texas and the governor of Texas issued a State of Emergency, Arlene then began to diminish slowly, but it still maintained its power, on April 2nd, Arlene became a Category 4 over land. It soon moved to Louisiana, but Arlene was losing development, Arlene was an extra-Tropical storm for 12 hours, it issued Tornado Warnings for areas near or on the border of Texas and Louisiana, one tornado claimed the lives of 8 people. Arlene then began to circulate slower than before, which made it weaker, Arlene made it to Louisiana and made a downfall but it wasn't as significant as the Texas downfall. Flooding were minor, with only some areas in 1 ft flooding, many without power, some seeking refuge on roofs, the Governor didn't issue a State of Emergency which left many people in outrage. Arlene then became stationary and worsened the current state of Louisiana, Arlene then became a Category 1 over Alabama, due to the vast land area that Arlene was surrounded in, Arlene began to dissolve. On April 9, Arlene completely lost organization and soon became a cluster of clouds, which made this into Tropical Storm Arlene, Arlene made a final push trying move towards Florida. April 10 soon came, and Arlene diminished into a vast, cloudy, moist area in North Florida. Days following, the National Guard went to Louisiana to help rescue victims from Arlene in Texas and Louisiana. Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:CookieMonster12391 Pages Category:Derpmeister99 Seasons